Ways to Annoy Nintendo Characters
by Kortez
Summary: OCs go to Hotel Mario to annoy Nintendo characters! Alot of humor in this, so buckle up, and enjoy the ride! *No characters were harmed in the making of this...maybe*
1. Chapter 1- Adonis & Flab

**AND, WE NEED 6 MORE OCs!**

**OKAY! Adonis belongs to Caelyn-Forever!**

***WARNING* AND YES, IN THIS FANFIC, MARIO WITH NO OVERALLS IS HUGE.  
Hai.**

**This is mah Ways to Annoy Nintendo Characters fic! I've always wanted to do something like this, SO..**

**First three chappies, Mario.**

A 6'1 Koopaling with purple hair, a gray tank top, jean shorts, and a black shell with the name of Kortez trotted into the hotel, which was conveniatly called Hotel Mario. It was close to the Brawl Stadium. She was going to live there for a while, because she heard that annoying people is super fun.

The doors automaticly opened, with her suitcases, she signed in.

"Name?"

"Kortez."

"Last name?"

"Koopa."

"So, you're staying for a while here?"

"Yep."

"Room 319." the lady at the desk said simply, handing Kortez a card.

**In the hotel room...**

It was a suite, and bigger than usual. It had 2 beds, a couch that made into a bed, a microwave, a mini fridge, 3 lamps, and 2 bathrooms. Not to mention the flat screen T.V...

Kortez found a hidden-ish closet, and put her few tank tops and shorts in there. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called one of her friends.

"Hey Adonis, it's Kortez. Listen. Come to Hotel Mario, room 319, right now." she grinned.

A quiet and not the most feminine voice replied, "OK."

**About five minutes later!**

A girl that was around 5'3 with aqua blue eyes, silver and black tipped wings, a lime green hoodie, medium lengthed dirty-ish brown hair , dark, slimming jeans, and plain blue high-tops walked in.

"ADONIS! You're going to help me annoy some people, starting with Mario! LET'S GO, GENETICLY MODIFIED ORGANISM!" Kortez yelled, grabbed scissors, a Poison Shroom, and Adonis wrist, running out of the suite's door.

**At the Brawl Stadium... In the men's locker room...**

Adonis looked at Kortez in disgust.

"So.. you want me to cut Mario's overalls, and when he puts them on, you can see his... underwear?"

Kortez nodded while smiling evilly.

Adonis sneaked to Mario's locker, and saw him in... SHORTS WITH NO SHIRT.

"Gross!" she whispered.

All of Mario's flab was pouring out. And you could see his hairy belly and chest that was hid by his belly. But when his overalls were on, you could only see a small stomach... MAGIC PANTS!

Adonis quickly cut his overalls, and flew back to Kortez.

"Perfect! Now when he gets a Super Mushroom in a fight, he'll be sick AND be showing his bloomers!" Kortez cackled.

**In Pictochat.. (LAWL.)**

Mario found a "Super Mushroom", and bent (BENt) down to get it. His magic overalls ripped, exposing fat.

Adonis and Kortez were laughing all of the way back to Hotel Mario.

**HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**Moist Cake Mix... LAWL.**


	2. Chapter 2- Twilight & Fat Pigs

**I NEED TWO MORE "Bad guys". (people who help Mario , Pit, Link ect.) don't need any more **

**OKEEEEYAY! Twilight belongs to Moley Koopa!**

**:3**

Adonis paced around the hotel's dirty-ish carpet.

"So, where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked.

"In the other bed! Duuur."

"HEY! Do you wanna put lipstick on a fat pig- ur... Mario?" Kortez continued.

"No thank you...Now, what do you want for dinner?" Adonis smiled.

"WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Kortez yelled like THE KING.

"Ha ha. Now what sounds good?"

"Raw chicken...from Minecraft."

Adonis picked up the phone.

"Do you serve raw chicken from Minecraft? Oh... I'll just take a whole one- uncooked. Also, some spaghetti and two Chukola Colas, please." Adonis said in a nice tone.

"SPA-GETTI!" Kortez exclaimed while licking the blood off of her claws (Eh.. her claws are always blood-stained) .

Then, the door flew open.

A Koopa Troopa with the yellow skin, a light blue shell, blue shoes, and a black shirt on walked in.

"Hey! I'm Twilight. I heard that you guys are annoying Brawl people! I want to join, if it's okay." the Koopa Troopa greeted.

"IT'S OKAY IF YOU HAVE CROACUS GROW!" Kortez yelled, and ran over to Twilight.

Twilight pulled out a big bag out of his suitcase. It was called Croacus Grow..

"Good. ADONIS! GET HIM SOME DINNER!"

Adonis ordered him some pizza.

**AT THE BRAWL STADIUM... TO BE MORE SPECIFIC, THE YOSHI'S ISLAND STAGE!**

Twilight poured the Croacus Grow all over the flowers, and got a few Pikmin(s?!) mad.

When the flowers grew, Mario was mauled by the possesed flowers, not to mention being tourmented by the Pikmin.

"WAAAAAH! MOMMY MIA!" Mario cried, running back to the locker room.

**WAHLNUHT! (Walnut.)**

**LAWL.**

**Ohyeah, I forgot to put this in.**

EPILOUGE!

Twilight asked, "So, you're saying that I have to buy another suite for the boys to stay in?!"

Kortez and Adonis nodded.

**FIN.**


	3. Chapter 3- Lavender & Rats

**Ooooh!**

**I DUN'T NEED ANY MORE OCs!  
**

**LAST Malleho chapter! Idea goes to Kira the Mew, and Lavender belongs to FairHairedAdventureSeeker!**

Twilight was paying for a new room- 2 thousand coins.

**In the morning!**

At the girls' room, the door flew open.

A pretty girl with brown hair with a tint of lavender, a lavender t-shirt with the word TOWN on it in black and bold letters, jeans, sneakers, and a Pikachu backpack came in.

"Hiya! I'm Lavender Volt! I wanna join you guys on your annoying adventure!" she exclaimed.

"Do you have Sonic posters?" Kortez asked.

"No."

"THEN NO YOU CAN'T-"

Adonis cut Kortez off, "Sure! Kort, I have the posters. And TOAST."

"Yay. Toasters toast toast."

Then, Twilight came in the room with a roll of tape.

"LET US GO TO MARIO'S ROOM!" he smiled.

"Mario's room?" Lavender looked confused.

"We're gonna hang up Sonic posters, and change his wardrobe to Sonic costumes." Adonis explained.

"AND I HAVE THE COSTUMES." Kortez said simply.

"OKAY! LET'S GO!"

**In Mario's room!**

He was sleeping like a baby... ON STERIODS!

"Wow.. He snores..." Twilight muttered, hanging up a poster that said, "That's.. NO GOOD".

Every poster had Sonic's face, saying something self-centered. One said, "MARIO STINKS, Sonic RULES!".

Lavender opened his vanity, YES, MARIO HAS A VANITY (just for this story), and replaced all of his XXXXL clothing with Sonic suits.

"EEEP!" she silently screamed.

There was a family of rats in there, eating a cookie that was in his pocket of a pair of overalls. They had red eyes and chibi mouths.

"Oh , man up Lavender!" Kortez whispered as picking one up, letting it crawl on her neck.

"Gross!" Lavender, Twilight, and Adonis were about to vommit.

"Wait. I have an idea!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Kortez, put it on Mario!" he continued.

So, Kortez did. It tried to dig a hole in his face.

"Get the razor, Lavender!" Adonis said quietly while Lavender gave her a razor and shaving cream.

Adonis started to shave off Mario's stash and eyebrows.

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

Mario woke up, stretched, and felt something in his underwear. He found a rat.

"AAAAAAH!"

He looked around, to see so many Sonic posters. So, shaking it off, he looked in the mirror of his vanity.

"M-m-mamma MIA!" he noticed his no-haired face.

Then, he looked in his wardrobe to see Sonic clothing.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Fin.**

**OVER 9000!**


End file.
